


envy ➸ laxus dreyar

by celestialtaehyung



Series: seven deadly sins ➸ fairy tail dragon slayers [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anger, Angst, Collateral Damage, Crazy, Crying, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Death, Explosions, Fairy Tail Angst Week, Fire, Forgive Me, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Ice, Irony, Jealousy, Magic, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Seven Deadly Sins, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thunder and Lightning, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialtaehyung/pseuds/celestialtaehyung
Summary: ➸ part one of a series of works featuring the fairy tail dragon slayers as the seven deadly sins➸ laxus has been hiding his true feelings for far too long, but when they finally surface, it comes with deadly consequences.





	envy ➸ laxus dreyar

**Author's Note:**

> hellohello i've been pretty excited about this idea since i thought of it and i'm not entirely sure how it'll work for all of them, but i'm hoping they can all turn out pretty decent
> 
> pls bear in mind that the characters will not be their usual selves in these fics, they'll be a lot more different and this gets kinda dark ?? forgive me i didn't intend for it to go that dark, buuuut i went with the flow

With a low growl, Laxus dropped his eyes to stare at the wooden table. After almost an hour of listening to Freed, Laxus was grateful to have some time to himself, though he couldn’t ignore the shadowy balls of anger that swelled within him. It wasn’t as if he hated Freed, he’d just been caught out on a bad day. He’d been caught out on a day where his true feelings had surfaced more than usual.

“Laxus, is everything okay?” The blonde did his best to suppress a moan as yet another voice addressed him. This voice was feminine, and belonged to Mirajane, who approached him with furrowed brows. She placed a drink on his table with a small, sympathetic smile.

Laxus really didn’t want to be angry with her – she was a close friend of his, after all. It was only natural that Mirajane would be able to tell when he wasn’t feeling himself, but he didn’t want her to have to put up with a harsher side of himself. So he responded with a clipped nod, bringing the bulky mug to his lips in order to avoid verbally responding.

Mira released a quiet sigh, sliding into the booth opposite Laxus. Her wide, blue eyes stared across the table, laced with concern. To tell the truth, she had been noticing strange feelings in Laxus for a while, but she hadn’t wanted to say anything to him; she had hoped that he would come to her first, and confess everything. But since he seemed adamant on staying quiet, Mira had decided to approach him first.

Laxus quirked a brow, “Can I help you?”

“You’d have to give me more than a nod to convince me, Laxus.” Mira told the boy, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table. She placed her chin in the palm of her hands, her eyes waiting expectantly for Laxus to say something more.

An irritated grumble passed Laxus’ lips as he avoided her piercing gaze. He wasn’t going to admit his true feelings to her; they were horrible feelings. He couldn’t quite believe that he was capable of harbouring such harsh feelings within himself, but Laxus couldn’t ignore them forever. Most days, he would push them to the furthest depths of his mind and focus himself on other issues instead.

“I didn’t sleep well last night.” Laxus said easily, silently praying that his lie was enough to make the white-haired female alone. Laxus internally told himself that he shouldn’t have shown up at the guild on that day; he should have stayed at home, where he could take his anger out on himself instead of others. “I had a few nightmares, but it really isn’t anything major. Don’t worry, Mira.”

“It seems like more than a few nightmares, Laxus.” Mira was hesitant to push him any further; though she liked to hear about other people’s problems, she had never really pushed them to tell her anything. If they wanted her help, then they would come to her. Mira had accepted that she shouldn’t really offer help where it wasn’t asked for. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this but, you haven’t really been yourself lately?”

“Is that so?” Laxus mused, twirling the mug in his hands.

The blonde male tuned his friend out as she began to ramble about certain things that she had noticed over the past few weeks. Though he was painfully aware that it would become obvious at some point, he had hoped that his feelings would disappear before that could happen. Over the past few days, Laxus felt himself coming closer and closer to breaking point.

Just last night, he’d fallen asleep accompanied by dreams of _killing_ those that he envied. Those people being his own guild mates and _friends_ : Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell. There were others that he wished to get rid of, but one of them had disappeared since his last encounter with Fairy Tail, and Laxus was certain that Sabertooth wouldn’t appreciate him murdering Sting and Rogue.

His thoughts were unreasonable. He was aware of that. What could possibly bring him to want to _kill_ his own friends? If he had a problem with them, then he could just talk it through, like any other sane person would.

But Laxus’ feelings would only go away when his problem had been eliminated completely. He didn’t want to talk through it with them. He wanted to remove them, so that such harsh feelings would never hurt him ever again.

To put it bluntly, he was jealous. And yet it was so much more than jealousy.

“Laxus, you’re not even listening to me.” Mira rolled her eyes as she waved her hand in front of Laxus’ empty eyes. He blinked at her, his expression deadpanning. She placed her hand down upon the wooden table, drumming her nails upon the surface. “Really…”

Laxus was sick and tired of feeling as if he was second best. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy – they were all _proper_ dragon slayers. They hadn’t been infused with lacrima, like he had. They were born with such powerful magic, and Laxus hated that. He _hated_ that their powers were not only natural, but they could be stronger than his own.

The only reason Laxus was able to beat Natsu during most fights was because he stuck to his natural lightning magic. But if they fought using their dragon slaying abilities, Laxus knew that he wouldn’t even be able to land a single blow. The mere thought made his hand slam down against the table, causing Mira to jump out of her seat.

She protested, “Laxus!”

“I’m going for a walk.” Laxus announced gruffly, slamming his mug down against the table. With that, he pushed his way out of the booth, barrelling straight for the doors. Jealous tendrils wormed their way through his veins, enclosing his thoughts in an evil darkness.

Laxus wasn’t too sure when he had become so obsessed with his own power, but he despised the thought of anyone else being stronger. It was why he had distanced himself from Erza and Gildarts lately. Though he knew that, with the right wits, he could probably beat the two of them. Laxus shook his head, refraining from releasing a pitiful laugh.

And yet, when it came to the other dragon slayers, he found that he couldn’t think reasonably. He had always been rather jealous of Natsu, given his friendly and carefree nature. Laxus had always been jealous that Natsu could protect his friends so easily, while still being his childish self. But Laxus’ mind just chose to amplify the problem.

The other dragon slayers – the _real_ dragon slayers – couldn’t be stronger than him. That couldn’t be possible. Laxus would be the one to protect Fairy Tail, not Natsu. Laxus would be the one to take over, not Natsu. Laxus wanted to be the strongest dragon slayer, _not anyone else_.

As if on cue, the guild doors swung open. Gray had been knocked into the door, sending him flying backwards into one of the tables. The ice mage landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, mere inches from Laxus’ feet.

“Oi, flame brain!” Gray sat up rather quickly, his clothes disappearing quickly, as usual. Laxus watched with a bored expression as the black-haired male stood up, his fists clenched at his sides. Natsu – or flame brain, as Gray preferred – appearing in the doorway, a cocky grin on his face.

“Do you really want to try again, ice princess?” His tone was taunting as flames engulfed his fists. Happy appeared beside him not long after, cheering Natsu on. Laxus could hear Lucy’s voice in the distance, pleading with them to stop. “Bring it!”

Gray ran towards Natsu, ice flying out behind him. Laxus merely blinked as the two of them continued to fight. They barrelled into the guild hall, knocking chairs and tables out of their way as fire and ice consumed the walls of the guild. Though it was a typical event in Fairy Tail, something about it irritated Laxus even more.

With a deep breath, he forced himself to try and step around the chaos, praying that he could make it out of the guild before he did anything he’d later regret. But it seemed that unseen forces really disliked him on that particular day, as he was interrupted yet again.

“Natsu, Gray! Let me help!” A small, blue-haired female came rushing into the guild, following shortly by Carla. Her pigtails flew out behind her as she ran, gusts of wind emanating off of her small body as she also prepared a spell. Laxus had never known Wendy to get involved in such petty fights, but Mira had informed him previously that Wendy was using the fights as a way to practise her magic.

As harsh winds whipped around the guild, Laxus found himself closing his eyes, muttering to himself that everything would be fine if he could just _get out of the guild_. Trying his best to drown out the sounds from behind him, Laxus took another step forward. He was so close to the exit-

Gajeel burst through the door, “Natsu!”

Another dragon slayer had been thrown into the mix. Gajeel was quick to make his presence known to Natsu, throwing all sorts of iron magic towards the salmon-haired mage. Laxus felt his entire body being overcome by anger, his shoulders shaking as he felt the volcano inside of him finally spilling over.

It was only when Laxus was hit in the back of the head with a metal pole that he snapped.

The blonde mage whipped around, his eyes blazing, jolts of electricity rushing through his entire body. The three dragon slayers, who seemed to have completely forgotten about Gray, were unaware of Laxus’ growing anger. He sent a lightning bolt towards Natsu, who only noticed when the magic was colliding with his side.

The pink-haired boy was sent flying, his back colliding with the wall behind him. A sickening crunch was heard, before he flopped forward. All eyes in the guild turned towards Laxus, wearing the same look of shock. Laxus suppressed a smile.

“What the hell was that for?!” Gajeel yelled, his voice laced with annoyance.

Without a response, Laxus sent the same spell hurtling towards the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel tried to dodge the oncoming hit, but his iron arm acted as a lightning rod, bringing it directly towards himself again. He cried aloud, falling backwards, though he was able to shield himself from some of the damage.

“Laxus!” Mira cried aloud.

But he wasn’t going to stop there. For so long, he had suppressed his feelings of envy. For _so long_ , he had watched as his own powers weakened in comparison to theirs. But he was sick of feeling that way. And now that he had hurt them, he realised just how _good_ it made him feel. He wasn’t going to stop.

Not until they were dead.

As Mira threw herself towards the taller male, he dodged by turning his body into lighting, making straight for the dragon slayers. He threw himself at Wendy, sending her flying into the bar. She screamed as her head collided with the corner of the wood. Her body flopped to the ground unconsciously.

By that point, Gajeel and Natsu had managed to stand themselves up. Natsu was doubled over, fighting to catch his breath. Gajeel prepared to throw an attack at the oncoming Laxus, but his attack was easily dodged. Laxus pushed his way into the black-haired male. Then he turned his attention back to Natsu, throwing numerous punches at the dragon slayer.

As the two of them tumbled to the ground, Laxus found himself throwing more and more lighting towards them, refusing to halt his attacks for even a second. Only when he was sure that they were unable to stand again, their breathing shallow, did he step back. His chest rose and fell in time with his breathing. He should have felt terrible, and yet he’d never felt more alive in his life.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?!” Gajeel hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes ablaze.

Laxus smirked, feeling rising bubbles of laughter within his chest. As his eyes raked over the guild, he found that he adored the fear in the eyes staring back at him. It was nice to know that his powers were still feared.

“Laxus, please stop!” Mira’s voice tried again to plead with him, though she didn’t dare approach him again. Yes, she feared what he might do to her. But she feared that interrupting him would only anger him further.

Laxus stared down at the other dragon slayers, his mind racing with thoughts. He could continue to torture them all day, beat them until they sat on the verge of death. Laxus thought that toying with their lives could be a fun idea, and yet another part of his mind wanted to eliminate them there and then.

“Everyone else in this guild should leave now. I want to have a chat with Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy here.” Laxus announced, fully aware that his feelings were directed at the dragon slayers, not the other members of the guild. So he would be nice; he would give them all a chance to leave. “I don’t think you’ll want to stick around.”

“Wendy! Wendy, wake up!” Carla had been shrieking at the top of her lungs since the younger dragon slayer had fallen unconscious. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Laxus, I think you need to calm down.” Mira spoke again, trying to control her voice. As other people rushed out of the guild, screaming profanities, Mira found herself rooted to the spot. She wasn’t going to abandon her friends, but she wasn’t sure what else she could do. “Why don’t you go for that walk now?”

Laxus quirked a brow, “You and I both know it’s too late for that.”

“Where is this even coming from?!”

“Who knows?” Laxus mused.

While Laxus was speaking with Mira, Gajeel had attempted to limp off to the side, his wide eyes transfixed on the exit. But with the way his entire body was aching, he was finding it hard just to stay on his own two feet. He stumbled forwards, catching himself on one of the upturned tables.

Laxus immediately whipped around, sending a surge of electricity towards the iron dragon slayer without a moment’s hesitation. Gajeel’s body was flung backwards, a wail escaping his lips as he flopped forward again. His body went limp on the floor. He didn’t want to give up, but his entire body was numb.

“Leave _now_ , Mira.” Laxus’ voice was so low, so devoid of all emotion, that Mira couldn’t even recognize it anymore. Her wide, blue eyes could only stare at his broad back as her vision blurred, clouded by tears. She bit her lip, fighting to hold back the sobs that overtook her body. But she still couldn’t move. “If you choose to stay here, I won’t be responsible if anything happens to you.”

“Don’t do this.” Mira collapsed to her knees, hugging her torso. “Whatever you’re planning to do, please don’t!”

Laxus sighed, growing bored of her antics. He raised his shoulders in a half-hearted shrug, already preparing for his final attack: his thunder palace. Mira released a high-pitched scream when she realised what he was going to do. For the longest time, he had sworn to never use his thunder palace; if he used it correctly, it could destroy the whole of Magnolia.

But Laxus only intended to destroy Fairy Tail. And everyone left inside.

The ground began to shake around him. He turned on his heel, finally making for the exit, as he had intended to do. Natsu’s strangled cries resonated around the guild as he finally found the strength to throw an attack at Laxus, his entire body engulfed by furious flames. Laxus stepped aside effortlessly, rolling his eyes; he was _bored_.

“That was pathetic.” Laxus commented.

Natsu had landed on the ground, falling in a crumpled heap. His hands scrambled about underneath him, trying to push himself upwards. His fingers dug against the wooden flooring, his chest finally rising from the floor- Laxus pressed his foot down on Natsu’s back. _Hard_. The salmon-haired male fell forward, strangled screams emanating from him.

When Laxus was sure that he wouldn’t try to stand again, he dusted himself off, grumbling when he found that there were dirty marks over his favourite shirt. As he made for the exit, he began mumbling to himself about how he would need to buy a new one.

The skies outside of the guild were dark, Laxus’ surroundings charged with an overpowering electricity. He felt sparks flickering against his body as he walked away from the guild, trying to put as much distance between himself and the oncoming explosion. After all, he didn’t want to dirty his favourite shirt even further.

As the lightning began to rain from the sky, beating relentlessly against the guild, Laxus felt the force of the buildings falling behind him. He watched as debris flew out in all directions, watched as citizens cried aloud, their screams echoing around him. There was something strangely satisfying about seeing the result of his envy.

A satisfied smile spread across his lips as he walked away. But he wasn’t done yet. Oh, no. Laxus had three other dragon slayers that he needed to eliminate. And he wasn’t going to show them any mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really bad i'm sorry


End file.
